


snip

by timetocooloff



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Haircuts, not necessarily romantic but can be seen as such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetocooloff/pseuds/timetocooloff
Summary: galea gives klaus a haircut.
Relationships: Galatea | Galea/Klaus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	snip

It was soothing.

Short snips of her scissors and the sliding of her comb filled the room while long pieces of blond hair fell to the ground. Klaus’s hair was getting too long- it was far past his shoulders while he usually kept it slightly _above_ his shoulders. Galea offered to cut it for him, knowing he preferred it shorter. So, they decided to meet in his room for a haircut.

The locks that were pinned to the top of his head were a bit uncomfortable at first, but he had forgotten about them already.

_Snip, snip, snip._ As she finished up the first and lowest layer, she ran her fingers through his hair, fluffing up the ends to untangle the strands that got caught up together and to see if there were any spots she missed. He liked this feeling. It was strange, foreign, but it wasn’t bad. Klaus leaned into her touch, tilting his head back until he could see her looking down at him, smiling. She pauses for a moment before moving her hands to his head, facing him forward again. Then, she undoes the small bundles at the top of his head.

Long, messy waves of gold fall around his face, and once again, she moves to straighten them out. She pulls the comb through the long locks, taking care to not tug too hard on areas that were tangled. Satisfied with her work, she continues.

More snipping. More combing. It was repetitive, but Klaus didn’t get tired of it. It was odd, he wasn’t doing anything other than sitting there, but somehow the feeling of Galea’s hands gliding through his hair was enough to make him entirely relax. He didn’t realize exactly when it happened, but at some point, his eyes fell shut, and some unknown time later his chair was spun around. His eyes opened to see her curiously looking at him, a small smile on her face. He felt his face redden, _did he really fall asleep during this,_ but if Galea noticed his thoughts she didn’t acknowledge it. She simply reached forward and snipped the last part of his bangs to their usual length.

It was all over. She fluffed his hair one last time before standing back up. Maybe he should ask her to cut his hair again next time.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! i was thinking about how relaxing haircuts can be, and i was also thinking about klaus' hair. so haircut time
> 
> btw, i wrote this in a short period of time, and it wasn't heavily edited. just so you know!


End file.
